


First Halloween

by Katieb18



Series: Little Cub Verse [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dressup, F/M, Halloween, M/M, Naptime, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers, Slice of Life, bottles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27307288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: A slice of life that looks a  Severus's and Sirius's first Halloween with their new parents. Part of the Little Cub verse.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape & Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape & Remus Lupin, Severus Snape & Sirius Black, Sirius Black & Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Series: Little Cub Verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158761
Comments: 15
Kudos: 165





	First Halloween

“Daddy, can I go as a werewolf?” Severus asked looking up from his colouring page. 

Remus knew that Severus only wanted to go because he knew that his Daddy was a werewolf. 

“Do you not want to go to the Halloween party as a dragon, like Sirius?” Remus personally thought that Severus and Sirius would be adorable dressed up as dragons. Severus thought about it for a second.

“Can I be a werewolf dragon?” 

Remus nodded, hiding a grin behind his hand. Trust Severus to come to a compromise. 

“Okay then. But- But I’m a green dragon ‘cause I’m Slytherin!” He exclaimed, jumping up from his spot. 

“Shh cub, Siri is having a nap.” It was touch and go whether Sirius would sleep the full two hours, Severus was usually waking him up long before that. 

Severus pouted but nodded, “Where’s Papa?” He asked instead of complaining like he wanted to. All that would get him was a red bottom.

“He went to lie down with Sirius because he was sleepy as well. We’re going to sit here quietly until they’re up and then we’ll get the two of you ready okay?” 

Severus whined. It wasn’t fair. He wanted to get ready now. The stupid baby was always keeping him from having fun. All Sirius did was sleep and cry! 

“Daddy, now please?” He demanded. He couldn’t wait to show Jamie and Lily his costume. He was going to look like the coolest werewolf dragon ever! Sirius would look okay, but he’s too little to enjoy all the sweeties! Papa said that he would only be allowed a little bit. 

Remus sighed at his demanding little boy. He knew that Severus was excited but all his shouting was going to wake Sirius and Remus knew that Lucius would be out and he would not be happy. For the past month, Sirius’s sleep hadn’t been the best and all he wanted was Lucius so he was exhausted and had taken to napping along with Sirius. It was the best way to get him to nap.

“Come here cub,” Remus said, picking Severus up when he was in range and cuddling him into him, scenting him as he did. It was one sure way of getting him to calm down when needed. It would have been amazing if Severus and Sirius had the same nap time but of course they didn’t, that would be too easy for the parents. Sirius had two naps in the day while Severus had one which was in the middle of Sirius’s two. This was Sirius’s last one before the family would be getting ready to join the rest of the school for the Halloween party in the great hall. There was going to be a ton of treats for the little ones and a band along with the Halloween feast. 

Severus sighed and accepted his Daddy scenting, opening his mouth for the pacifier he saw in his hand. He knew what Daddy was doing but he let it happen anyway, loving the smell of his Daddy and Papa. 

“We see grandpa?” He asked. He wanted to see grandpa Tom because he knew his grandpa would have lots of treats for him. 

“We will. Oh look, here’s Papa and Siri.” Remus said, relieved that both of them were awake. Lucius looks immaculate as always, not a hair out of place, while Sirius looked bleary-eyed, his hair standing up on one side of his head, indicating that he had come out of a deep sleep. 

“Papa!” Severus squealed, trying to jump down to see his Papa but he kept getting stopped by his Daddy.

“Daddy, I want to see Papa!” He whined, trying to get his hands off him. 

Remus held him closer while Lucius put Sirius into his bouncer. “You have to wait until Papa had put Sirius down. You don’t want to hurt your little brother do you?” 

Severus didn’t answer, instead, he continued to whine and try to get away, until finally, his Papa was free to pick him up. He cuddled into him, poking his tongue at Sirius over his shoulder.   
Sirius narrowed his eyes at him and stuck his tongue back out at him. Remus and Lucius shared a look, seeing Sirius doing it back. This sibling rivalry was a new thing between them with Severus getting more and more jealous of Sirius. It was cute for the most part and harmless but they never let it go too far.

“There are two bottles on the counter outside Luci- we can feed them and then get ready for the hall?” Remus asked. There was no doubt about it that Lucius had the final decision in this house. 

“No problem. Severus and I will get them. You can feed the baby and I’ll feed Severus.” Lucius made his way out to the kitchen with Severus leaving Remus and Sirius. 

“Hear that baby? We’re going to fill your tummy and then get ready for the party!” Remus cheered, picking Sirius up. He knew that Sirius was still pretty nervous over his new classification. It had only been a few weeks since the school found out and he and Severus were still the subject of much attention. Nearly everyone was kind about it, especially Sirius’s little brother. In the short time of Sirius becoming part of their family Regulus had become a common feature of their house, often opting to stay over and play with the babies. Sirius was shy about it but loved reconnecting with his little brother and tended to hang off him when he was here and constantly asking for him when he left.

Lucius returned quickly with Sirius’s and Severus’s bottle, both of them getting settled with the little ones. Soon it was just the sounds of suckling while Lucius and Remus both enjoyed what might be the last bit of quiet they would have for the night. 

Severus was finished his first, and after getting winded Remus brought him to get ready, changing his messy diaper first and then moving onto the dragon outfit they had gotten weeks ago. Severus, for once, was not squirming away, too excited to be getting dressed up for his first Halloween ever! Remus put his green leggings on him and then moved to the long jumper that had dragon-like scales on them. The hood of the jumper had a dragons face on it. Remus finished by putting a pair of green shoes on him, that had little dragons flying around them. They had a red pair of Sirius and it was just the cutest. 

“Look at you cub! You look like a scary dragon!” Severus giggled putting his hands up, that had gloved on them, with little paws on either side.

“Rawr!!” He giggled again when Remus let out a yelp.

“Oh my! It looks like my little cub is a dragon! Let’s go show Papa!” He picked Severus up and put him on the ground so he could run and show Lucius his outfit. Lucius was just finishing up changing Sirius into the red version of what Severus had on and Remus found it completely adorable just how cute they looked. 

“Papa, rawr!” Severus said, running in. Lucius pretended to jump in fright.

“Oh no! There’s a dragon here! Where are my babies gone?!” He put a hand on his heart getting another giggle off of Severus while Sirius pawed at the hood until it fell down.

“Papa! Here!” He exclaimed, worried that his Papa was too afraid.

Lucius let out a small sigh of relief, “Oh thank goodness. I was afraid that I had lost the two of you! Are we ready to go to the party? We have to make sure everyone sees how scary our dragons are!” 

Severus nodded excitedly, rushing to the buggy he knew he had to sit in to get to the great hall. 

“C’mon Papa, Daddy and Siri! We have to show everyone!” He bounced around until Remus got a hold of him and placed him in the buggy, giving him his paci to try and calm his excitement down. 

“You ready to show everyone how scary you are my little dragon?” Sirius let out a shaky breath but nodded his head. He could do this! He had Papa and Daddy with him. They’d keep him safe. 

Lucius clipped Sirius into the buggy and went behind to push it giving Remus a kiss before they left.

“You ready for the madness?” 

Remus took his hand and pushed one side of the buggy, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just said I would post something to mark the day! Hope you enjoy this little slice of life :)


End file.
